Cause and Effect
by dreamingofmagic
Summary: Two girls are sent to the Naruto world from our own as there aunts sick joke, but what happens when they dont want to leave? Kan/oc Gaa/oc Kankuro/oc Gaara/ov
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! -sob- n-nothing**

**Kisa- there there -pats shoulder- its alright**

**No its not!**

**Elly- No its fine!**

**Really?**

**Elly- NOPE! Mwuhahaha**

**Kisa- ELLY! :(**

"Kisa!...KISA!" I sat up in shock, my long hair flying around me.

"Huh?" Wiping stray drool from my mouth , I looked at the speaker, my younger sister Elly. "What are you doing in my room? I thought I locked my door" Rubbing one eye, I continued to glare at the her.

"Kisa..." She rolled her eyes before punching me on the top of my head. "WE'RE NOT IN YOUR FUCKING ROOM, WE'RE IN A FUCKING HOSIPITAL IN A FUCKING DESERT AND I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW THE HELL WE FUCKING GOT HERE!" She screamed this at the top of her lungs, shaking her fist at me angrilly.

"Haha real fu-AHHHHH!" I also let out a ear bursting scream as I finally saw that she was for a fact not kidding. I was laying on what was clearly a hospital bed, with a observation window to the left, nothing else in the room but a small peep hole in the wall to look outside, and a duplicate bed to the right of mine., Elly was sitting on the end of my bed, her eyes red from most likely crying as they were already filling with more.

"Im really scared nee-chan" She whimpered.

"Wait" I froze even more, "Did you just call me nee-chan?"

"Y-ya..." Her eyes widened. "Holey Catnip! aint that some japanese word or something?"

"Uh Huh" I nodded. "It means sister"

"Why did I just talk in another Language? Whats going on?" She screamed stomping her feet onto the ground and throwing the pillow across the room. "oh my god." She froze. "WHAT IF THEY TURNED US INTO MUTENTS OR ROBOTS OR SOMETHING? OH MY GOD I CANT FEEL MY ARM! QUICK FEEL IT DOES IT FEEL WEIIIIIIRRRRRDDDD?"

"Um no..." I pushed her arm away. "But I do think your a bit weird..." She glared and snatched her limb away, caressing it against her chest.

"Ah, good your awake..." I turned to the new comer.

"OH MY FUCKING PEANUT BUTTER DELIGHTS!" He looked confused (obviously). "YOUR GAARA OF THE FUCKING DESSERT!" I would have gone on but Elly walked up and covered my mouth.

"Sorry she's a tad insane" She smiled sweetly. _Says the girl who thought she was a robot... _I internally growled. "But are you really? You look a lot like him...hotter even..." I eyed the redhead...it was true, he had shoulders that seemed brouder and stronger, his eyes popped with the everlasting black liner, and his hair was longer than in the anime.

"I am indeed _Kazekage _Gaara" He spoke in a suspicious tone. "But how do you know? Have you seen pictures?"

Biting Elly's hand she removed it with a yelp. "We know because we are from another world where you are simply a story told to children...and older nerds..."

"Kisa!" Elly gasped. "He's not gonna believe you!"

"But I have this" reaching into my bag I flinched as sand roughly grabbed my hand and smashed me against the wall. "Owwy" Some tears filled my eyes mosly from shock, but I sucked it up. "its a book, you can get it yourself" still eyeing me, he sent another strand of sand through the bag and dragged the book towards him. Flipping through the comic his eyes widened considerably.

"Where did you get this?"

"I told you, from our world, I know a lot about this place and its people"

"What about me?" Elly sounded offended from the other side of the room.

"Well she knows some...not as much as me" That was the truth, she wasnt a big fan but I forced her through a episode or 2, plenty of AMVs, and deffinetly talked about it a lot.

"Are you well enough" Gaara questioned. "I believe we should report to the kazekage mantion to discuss some things."

"Ya we should...but first" He raised a nonexistant eyebrow. "Could you let me down...? heh" I nodded to the sand still holding my arms against the wall. The sand released me and he turned to leave. "Oh and Ga- I mean Kazekage-sama" He froze but did not turn. "Could me and Elly have a change of clothes."

"In the closet change quickly" He leaned against the doorway..I didnt think he was gonna change...

"Hey shut the door!" Elly shouted, when she too noticed that.

"Elly" I hissed, smacking the back of her head, "He's the king, be nice!"

"Oh..." her eyes widened. "Thats what Kazekage means, I knew it meant something"

"Ya..." I rolled my eyes, "just put these on" we both quickly slipped on some simple beige slacks and t-shirts, completely identicle. "Alright we're ready..." Gaara turned and nodded.

"Lets go" without warning sand came out of nowhere and surrounded us. I shoulda known that gaara wouldnt let us walk, he would be worried for the safety of his people, rolling my eyes I layed down on the sandy floor(or what ever its called, I mean what would you call the bottom of a giant floating sand orb?) beside Elly, deciding that I could at least take a quick nap...being as the ride was so smooth I fell asleep almost instantly.

**Please review! I really want to know if I should continue! Let me know if I did ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Once again...I own nothing...**_

_**Elly- She owns me though!**_

_**Kisa- Unfortuanetly... .**_

_**Elly- HEY! :O  
>Kisa- *laughs evily*<strong>_

_**Elly- ima kill! . *attacks***_

_**Kisa- *dies***_

_**Ummmm i gotta go fix her...again... -.- anywho enjoy!**_

_**Oh and thanks to the favorites and review! :D**_

"God damnit Kisa!" Opening my eyes, I was once again greeted by Elly's angry face directly above me own.

"Elly! i had the craziest dream last night!" I gasped pushing myself off the rough floor.

"Let me guess, you dreamt we were transported to the Naruto world?" She sighed.

"Ummmm no..." I gave her a strange look, "though that would be awesome...I dreamt that i was sailing on a ocean of chocolate pudding on a chocolate chip cookie!"! (A/N can you tell Im craving chocolate? lol) She was staring at me oddly. "But if I dreamt about living in the naruto world I swear to Jashin that I would never wake up!"

"Well I 'spose your wish has come true cause we're in the naruto world..." She looked behind me and spoke apologetically. "sorry, she's always really stupid when she wakes up, give her a minute and she'll be fine" This was sadly true, when I first wake up not even a forth of my brain works...thus the reason im almost failing my first hour class...

Looking behind me my eyes widened at the sight of a tall Anbu man (either that or a very flat chested woman with wide shoulders... O.O) "Oh ya...we are in the naruto world arent we?" The memorys finally clicked in my mind. "arent we suposed to meet with gaar- ugh I mean the Kazekage?"

"The masked dude is here to take us to him" Elly explained, standing as I also did. "right?" she tilted her head towards him, he nodded.

"The 'masked dude' is called a ANBU" I explained to my sister, hoping that I could help her learn at least some things here. "He is one of the highest ninja rankings, topped ony by a kage or sannin" (A/N i think thats right...sorry if its wrong)

"Uh..kay?" she was clearly confused. Face palming I turned to the man.

"Are you going to cuff us, or just walk us?" in response he hooked a glowing bracelet on each of our arms. "i shall take that as a yes..."

"woah! they're freaking glowing!" I twitched slightly looking at my younger sister whom was poking childishly at her cuff.

"I believe they are chakra braclets" Seeing her confused look I explained further. "they block you from doing any kind of jutsu"

"whats a jutsu?" Oh my freaking god... (A/N my real sister really knows this little, but she gets irritated when I talk about it too much lol)

"nevermind, I'l talk to you about it later...if we live that is..." I stuck my tounge out at her. The anbu grabbed us each by the wrist and started pulling us out of the small empty room, and down a long hallway, or 10...

"How much more are we gonna have to walk?" Elly gasped, "my legs are gonna fall off"

"And where the fuck is everybody" I questioned, seeing as we had seen no one the entire time. They were probably being all ninja like and hiding... Instead of answering the Anbu opened a door behind us, and pushed us each in, causing both me and Elly to fall on our asses. "ouch..." I stood up rubbing it, looking around the room. "oh looky looky" I grinned happily. "its kitty kat!"

"A cat where?" Elly jumped up looking around excitedly.

"Not really a cat Elly" I giggled at her forlorn expression. "Let me introduce you to the sand siblings. To the left we have the wind mistress Temari, in the middle as you know is Kazegage: gaara of the sand, and lastly to the right we have Kankuro, puppet master, and cat lookalike." Kankuro twitched slightly, looking irritated, Temari's lip quirked slightly in a almost half smile. Gaara...glared.

"Tell us everything you know" He growled out, nodding at two chairs in front or of him. Colapsing into the chair, I smiled, and leaned my chin in my palm.

"Oh where to start..." I was going to have fun with this...well as much fun as I could have without dying...well this could suck...shiz...(yes i said shiz...live with it).

_**And there we go...chapter two...I actually wrote this up in like 30 minutes...I know its short, but I got a review and felt reinvigerated (sp? lol)**_

_**Anywho...please review! let me know what you think!**_

_**Should I continue?**_


End file.
